


a dark corner

by LaingLeigh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I can write Matt Murdock straight, Matt Murdock is Tony Stark's lawyer, Matt Murdock is a smooth son of a bitch, Matt Murdock is all sexual, Sometimes OFC Needs Hugs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Matt’s apartment reminded Molly Ruth of him. It was made up of fine lines and sharp edges...Or the time that Matt Murdock offered comfort to one of Tony Stark's interns after a hard day.





	a dark corner

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to attempt a ofc/Matt Murdock to see what I could get away with. More information will be flushed out with her as I continue to write her. She'll pop up with some of my other Marvel fics I have planned. Until then, enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Matt’s apartment reminded Molly Ruth of him. It was made up of fine lines and sharp edges. What she loved about it was how dark it was. Well, safe for the big bright ass light that came from the building over. Still, the widows helped dimed it out enough to where it wasn’t too bothersome. 

She needed a sit down. Her feet were hurting. She was sure the nooks between her toes were aching too, if that was even possible. Molly rarely used Matt’s invitation but the moment she took when he wasn’t around. She kicked off her worn torn sneakers only to get familiar with his sofa. Molly let her bangs fall over her brown eyes and let the darkness envelope her. 

There was someone in his apartment. Matt heard them approach from a mile away. He smirked when her recognized Molly’s light and brisk footsteps. She reminded him of a mouse. Molly often scurried out of the way. 

He was quiet as he let himself in. The problem with these old building was no matter how silent you tried to be something squeaked even louder. Matt made his way through the black. He caught her shoes from the tip of his own. Her snoring echoed loudly in the back of his ears. It only made him chuckle. 

Molly jumped the second his finger tips brushed her leathered shoulder. “Jesus H. Christ”! 

“I’m not Jesus.”

“Fuck sake’s Matt, you scared me.”

“Careful,” Matt warned playfully. “Steve Rogers might wash your mouth out with soap,” 

Molly pushed herself up. “Damn, how long was I out?” 

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. I just got here,” 

“I’m sorry,” She apologized. “I only meant to have a few minutes of shut eye,” 

“mi casa, su casa,” Matt told her. Again with a smirk.

It was all fun and games until he got a whiff infection. “Moll, are you sick?” 

“Matt, I’m fine,” She lied and he caught her bluff. 

“Lying to a blind man, now that’s in poor taste,” Matt tsked at her. 

Molly hit him for that. “One of these days, I’ll learn never bullshit a bull shitter but today is not today,” 

Thankfully, it was nothing serious. From what Matt gathered up, it was a virus. It was something she could get rid of with some rest and shut eye if Stark actually let her. 

“Honestly, the few minutes I got here was probably all I needed,” Molly insisted. “I needed a dark corner, a place to drown out the noise and all the damn light of this city.” Hell’s Kitchen burned the brightest at night which only made it worse. 

“I wasn’t just in the neighborhood,” She quipped. Molly got up to brush by him to fetch the folders. “I have those case files that Stark wanted to pass along,”

Matt gave her a heavy sigh. “It’s times like these I wish I wasn’t his legal rep,” 

“I wouldn’t with how much he pays.” Molly piped up. “He’s richer than God.” She paused. “It’s why I stay. Well, besides the pleasant company,” She accidentally blurted out. Moments like these, she was glad Matt couldn’t see. It didn’t stop him from feeling the heat from her embarrassment or hear her heart go a million miles per hour. “On that note, I better get going,” 

Molly went to turn to slip on her shoes. Matt reached for her in the night. He gripped at her wrist. “Why don’t you stay?” Matt suggested. “It’s late,” 

“I’m not too worried with Daredevil watching over this city,” She gave him a playful smile she wished he could see. “It’s nice to have an angel watching over you,” 

That was the thing about Molly Ruth. She knew damned well who he was without shame or regret. It came with the company she kept. “I’m no angel,” He reminded her. 

“The Devil was an angel once too Murdock,” She reminded him. 

He leaned in to rest his forehead on hers. She gasped but relaxed. However, he didn’t like the warmth that lingered there. “You’re burning up,” He said. “You help take care of us Moll,” He said. “How about you let someone take care of you for a change?” He asked as he brought up his hands to frame her eyes. 

She nodded. At this point, she knew to argue with Murdock. He’d end up yelling objection anyway or claiming it was bullshit. Molly Ruth wound up closing her eyes and for a split second stood in the comfort of Matt Murdock’s arms.


End file.
